Return From Oblivion
by hermione169242
Summary: Shawn gives Juliet a reminder of what makes life worth it. Takes place a month after the season finale. I know it's been done before, but give it a chance. R  R, please.


**It's been a long time since I got a chance to write a fanfic. After having one of mine stolen (not Psych genre), I haven't been able to really write. However, with the new season of Psych back, I figured, I'll get back into it.  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If I did, Shawn and Jules would be together.  
Summary: Taken place a month after Mr. Yin Presents...; Shawn reminds Juliet there's more to live for.  
Rating: T, just in case.**

Just a one shot because I can't get enough of them.

**

* * *

**

**Return from Oblivion. **

"Shawn!" The words nearly thundered out from her lips the second she simply embraced silence. Every so often, the hoot of owls signaling their presence echoed and yet, the young detective held strong. Orbs clung to every detail as she continued taking careful steps, ignoring the sounds of her boots crushing dried leaves and twigs underneath. "Shawn!" Repeated words only ignited an even stronger silence than before that had her momentarily breathing in the cool air in nervousness. "Shawn?" Decibel of sound lowered as she now began questioning the mere reality of that phone call she received merely twenty minutes ago.

Juliet O'Hara had finally accomplished completing the paperwork on a few cases and was able to actually spend some quality time with her television on her own term. Late nights compelled her to continue staying up past what her body told her simply to protect herself from the nightmares she was sure to bloom. It had been a month or so since the kidnapping and still, she continued seeing the daring height from where she had been strapped down to the pit of oblivion all the way at the bottom. She refused to find out how tall that Clock Tower was. She had managed to immerse herself in a long bath full of relaxing scents and then wrap herself in a pair of pajamas to enjoy a night of movies on the television. Until, she got a call on her phone that sounded awfully urgent. And when it came from Shawn, Juliet didn't dare take chances and ignore the frantic sounds of his voice.

Twenty minutes later, Juliet stood in the park where he demanded her presence for some odd reason, dressed in dark blue jeans and a royal blue sweater to compliment the cool night air-a drastic change from the over powering heat that claimed the mornings. The more she looked for the certain psychic, the less able she was to actually find him.

"Oh, come on Shawn. I don't have all night." Pausing in her tracks, the woman folded her arms across her chest and continued staring into the darkness. All she could see where the silhouettes of a children's slide, monkey bars to the left and to the right of there, a swing set. And no figure who came front and center to admit to be the caller.

"I think Humphrey Bogart can wait a little while, Jules."

The words shocked the detective and she nearly spun around. Yet, she contained herself and stared in front of her. Within seconds, she saw a hunched figure appearing at the top of the slide. Masculine build a rather paradoxical contrast to the slide in which he sat at the top of. A breath of air was released that Juliet didn't even know she had been containing while she watched the bulky figure push himself down the slide only to have his legs reaching the bottom while he sat nearly at the top. His legs then bent at the knee as he attempted to slide down even further, the squeal of the plastic slide screaming out in protest. When he finally had enough, it seemed, he stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes before approaching the beauty.

"Shawn." Repeating his name only made Juliet realize that he was actually there and this wasn't some other figment of imagination that controlled a hope she attempted to not cling onto. "What are we doing here?"

Heaving a breath as though convoluted, Shawn rolled his eyes. Disbelief washed across his features which were practically enhanced in the most incredulous way by the street lights that attempted to highlight the park. "Jules, really? We're at a park. What else are going to do here?" A hand pressed against his chest as if he had been hurt by the mere question even while a grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

However, it seemed as quaint as the gesture had been, Juliet didn't have the time for one of his games. A sour look came across her features while she watched him spin on his heel and march dutifully towards the swings. "You called me here to babysit you while you swing." She announced, words getting a little louder the more distance he created.

"That's a bit harsh, Jules." He called out, returning the words seconds before spinning on his heel again. Arms raised in the air. Fingers gripped around the metal chain of the swing on either side before sliding himself down into the seat which seemed much too short for him. It was an almost comical image to see a grown man sitting on the swing with his knees practically to his chest. But, he simply swayed as though it meant nothing to him. "Would you just enjoy yourself?"

A heavy sigh released and as though being hypnotized, Juliet began walking towards the swings herself. "Fine. But only for a minute." She pointed out. Words whispered the closer she got to him, the fear of disturbing the night's silence a factor in her dialogue. Mimicking his motions, Juliet placed herself into the seat and gently turned towards him, swinging back and forth gently enough to get a little breeze within her.

It gave Shawn some comfort to see her actually smiling. He hadn't seen that stunning feature on her in so long he almost forgot what it looked like. And, even though he refused to admit it out loud, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He watched her for a moment, studying that very serene smile etched onto her features, before he turned back around and lowered his head to the ground. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, which somehow seemed blissful even with just swinging with the talented Juliet O'Hara, he took in a breath and let it out heavily. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Confusion replaced the woman's smile. Boots dug into the sand beneath her and she stopped almost instantly. "What are you talking about?"

"When I told you about…Yin." It seemed almost criminal for him to have mentioned such a traitorous thing at such a time when she actually seemed relaxed. "I just meant that I-"

"Shawn, don't." Juliet returned, interrupting his words nearly just as fast as he began ushering them out. "You were right." Eyes escaped the hardened features upon the Psychic's face and wound to the sand.

"Can you say that again? I didn't quiet hear you." An eagerness to make up for that sudden outburst, Shawn did what he did best. He brought humor into the conversation. A mere façade behind the broken man that he truly was. However, he had chosen to ignore all obstacles as he normally did simply to reprimand himself into continuing with what he normally did.

"You were right." Without returning that simple grin he had painted on his face, Juliet responded. Toes kicked into the sand and slowly, she resumed swinging gently.

Crickets cried out into the night. Stars twinkled high above and despite the ambient light, the pair was still able to look up and be amazed by the multitude of life that gleamed in the night. And yet, their focus remained either one each other, or the dull sand beneath in efforts to avoid eye contact. Juliet began swinging a little higher as though avoiding all sorts of questions asked. Shawn simply went back and forth using his feet as leverage and never made it past the surface.

"So, why did you ask me here?" Juliet finally announced right when it seemed like Shawn was able to open up about what happened. For some reason, that scared her. It was imperative that she had control. If she didn't, then she would fall even further for this strange man who time and time again made her believe that there was something and then simply tore it down seconds after.

"I was bored and Gus was too busy with something or the other." He whispered lightly. A blatant lie, but he chose not to go into the truth. For the first time, he hadn't even bothered to pull any of that psychic faux acts that he normally would have to get her to talk to him. It only made this moment between the pair far more real than it would have been otherwise. And that scared him too.

"It's nice out here."

"Jules, stop." Shifting in the seat, Shawn stared at her as she began slowing down and then stopping. He watched her turn a little to face her, a thin line of the chain dividing her perfectly symmetrical face in the process. "Tell me the truth. Are _you_ okay?"

A pain suddenly stabbed into Juliet's chest as that one simple question seemed to push the past right into her mind. It had taken her weeks to push that thought to the back of her mind and now, here it was, back at the front again. Haunted visions plagued her mind and without realizing her, her fingers gripped at the chain harder to the point where her knuckles turned white. For a second, she became angry because he had not been there. It had been Gus and Lassie who pulled her back, not Shawn. But, what could she expect? Shawn had chosen to save Abigail. What she had _suggested_ on the phone-or at least, started too before she had been cut off. Avoiding his gaze, she simply stared straight in front of her. And instead of actually feeling herself being awkwardly held on by Lassiter as she cried, she could actually see it.

Eyes snapped shut as images of the heart wrenching height came into her mind. She sat frozen in the seat for a lingering second before she cleared her throat and turned her attention to her shoes. They didn't judge her like she knew Shawn would. Good or bad. "Are you? Gus told me about you and Abigail…"

The reaction on Shawn's face only mimicked Juliet's and finally, the pair seemed able to stare each other down. The challenge had been made and one of them needed to take the bait.

"It was mutual." He said rather drastically, the lie rolling off of his tongue immediately, before lowering his eyes. However, he longed to have his sights back upon the woman and therefore, orbs returned to that soft face which he had longed to kiss from that first moment he saw her. "This isn't about me. It's about you. Are you okay?" Shawn finally responded as he watched her carefully. Feet shifted slightly as he began getting closer towards Juliet.

"I'm fine." Juliet finally stated and turned to find Shawn inches from her. The tired squeaks of the swing was barely heard over the thudding beats of the pair's hearts. "I'll be fine, Shawn." She added, changing her mind almost instantly.

The young man opened his mouth to make a crack or come up with a fake vision or something of that sort. But, when he found himself unable to actually come up with something on the spot-which was a first for him-he realized that it was only because he had taken a silent vow to be honest with Juliet that night even if it broke him on the inside. "I should have been there."

"You figured it out. That's all that matters." When she turned away to locate the sound of another owl, she briefly wondered if it was fine with her. However, when her gaze returned, she found Shawn standing in front of her. His towering frame made her feel intimidated but she held strong as she always did. Those eyes of his, though, would be the death of her.

A hand stretched out and landed on her shoulder. "I am sorry, Juliet." Slowly, the hand drove downwards to land on top of her small hand that gripped the chain. His fingers worked against hers, warm hand feeling her ice cold one, and unwound her fingers from the chain. She obliged almost reluctantly. He pulled a little, forcing her out of the seat and standing inches in front of him. Without even another statement or an explanation, Shawn gave a gentle tug against that small hand of hers and she fell against him. Arms wound around her petite frame as he held her close to him, reliving that moment he had been told about to his own mind. "Shoulda been there." He mumbled the words against her strawberry shampoo; eyes snapped shut and he took in her familiar scent.

Juliet had been taken aback by the gesture. But the second her body leaned against him and breathed in that comforting scent, she fell. Arms wound around his him and head was buried in his chest. She could feel every stroke of his calloused hand against her hair or the small of her back. It hit her then that this was what she had been missing all along. It wasn't like her to fall into this trap of his charm like this. Normally, she would come up with a witty rejoinder and simply admit to herself that his charm worked. But, now, it seemed like pretending would take too much out of her. "You're here now."

A kiss was planted against her forehead when he pulled back slightly. The hand tangled against her hair was removed and gently placed against her cheek. The pad of his thumb brushed against her soft flesh and he found himself nearly grinning in the process.

The grin was returned on her face and it was clear that the pair had found it in each other a way to allow themselves respite from the nightmare that occurred a month ago. She leaned against the touch of his hand upon her face and turned back up towards his own eyes. The glimmer in his eyes only made her narrow eyes in response, as if worried she would find herself in the midst of some prank and all of this had been for nothing. "What is it?"

Before she barely even got the words out, she felt lips pressed against her own. The lingering taste of Shawn held on, the familiar taste of candy mixed in. She returned the kiss just as passionately as it was given despite how quick it was. The reality of it was that the pair were now in unchartered territory. Only when she pulled back, face flush, did she see another changed expression on his face. Serious.

His thumb continued brushing against her cheek as he found himself nearly in a state of pure bliss. He had somehow returned from oblivion and brought her back as well as they were now in such a state of mind to actually be willing to push on forward with the future rather than obsess with the past.

For now, anyway.

"What's that look on your face for, Shawn?"

"Race you to the slide!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enojyed this. I can't help but writing a slightly angsty side of the pair. They are too addicting.  
It's been a while since I have been able to write a fanfic, so please, Read and Review.  
Let me know what you think.**

Thanks, guys!


End file.
